


In the end, all I can think about, is you.

by WellFuckYouSir



Series: Letters From Sterek [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellFuckYouSir/pseuds/WellFuckYouSir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't even know where did this came from.</p>
    </blockquote>





	In the end, all I can think about, is you.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where did this came from.

_Dear Stiles,_

_I never thought my life would end this way, without my family and with the love of my life so far and so near at the same time._

_I've been thinking a lot these days, it's all I can do; here there isn’t place for much more. I've been thinking about you, about us, about how you could have done so much better, fallen for a man whom you could spend the rest of your life with. I wish I had been that man but it seems like there were other plans for me._

_I still remember when we first met, it's always been one of my favorite memories and now that I'm here it's the one that keeps me sane. You came in, riding your crappy jeep. I shouldn't have fixed it; it was way more expensive than buying a new one but you looked at me with those eyes, I just couldn’t say no. I spent all my time working on your car while I gathered courage to ask you out but the next time we saw each other, you looked at me, smiled and asked me if I wanted to grab dinner after work and go somewhere and that's when I lost it. I knew I was in love and each day it passes I love you even more._

_I can't ask you to love me forever because soon I'll be gone, but I want to ask you one more favor, read this, until the end, because I want to tell you a story._

_It happened a long time ago, when I was sixteen. In high school I was one of the popular kids, I played baseball and I had lots of friends. The only thing I didn't have was a girlfriend, but I didn't really care because I wasn't interested in any girl of my school. That changed when a new girl came to town and therefore to school. She was in my class and she was smart and beautiful and I felt in love. Her perfect hair and beautiful eyes had me fooled for a while. She seemed also the perfect girlfriend, she came to my games and was nice to my parents, everybody adored her and anyone could understand why I broke up with her months later. Nobody knew that while I was with her, I discovered that I liked guys and that she had expressed her displeasure to it several times without knowing I was bisexual, so I did the only reasonable thing to do. In retrospect, if I hadn't broken up with her things would have taken a different path but now, it's not the time for regrets._

_A month or so later, my whole family, except me and my sister that weren't home, burned alive on the well known Hale Arson. They had been locked on the basement and hadn’t been able to escape. They didn't catch whoever had done it but I am convinced that it was Kate. She was sadistic and cruel under her perfect mask and I'm sure she could have easily done something like that. No one thought that the beautiful teenage girl could have done it but now, thinking about it, I remember her fascination with fire and how easy it could have been for her to just set the house on fire. You know the rest, I moved with my sister to New York, I finished school there and I met you._

_That’s all of it but there’s more. Lately I've discovered that Kate was in Beacon Hills when we went back for the anniversary of the fire and I couldn't believe it. I've been thinking about what could have she been doing there. She had moved away after he fire happened and I know for sure that she didn't came back. Maybe she was there to finish what she started, maybe she wanted me back, but I was there with you by my side. She must have killed Laura because I know for sure I didn't do it, but this time it seems it wasn't enough to murder my family she wanted me to pay for it. It is the only thing that makes sense. I must have been her because if she wasn't I don't know what else I'm supposed to think._

_Am I becoming crazy? Am I seeing things? I don't think so, but then, captivity makes things to men. It makes you crave the most basic things, the light of the sun, the touch from another human._

_I miss your voice. No one speaks to me here; they all think I'm a heartless man that killed all his family. But everything will be over soon, and I wanted to tell you that I didn't kill them, I didn't set my family on fire and I didn't stab my sister, I loved all of them, I still love them but no one believes me and is so frustrating. But you believe me, don't you? Do you love me, Stiles? Would you love me if I had done all the things they say I've done? I know you wouldn't and I don't blame you, I wouldn't love me either._

_I am so alone, I'm glad everything is going to end soon, the only thing I’ll ever regret is not seeing you again. Those years with you were the best of my life, you made me feel so alive like I hadn’t feel since the fire. You were light on the darkness that was living inside my head, and I know it sounds cheesy but it is exactly how you make me feel. Even now that I’m imprisoned thinking about you makes my days better and my nights less cold._

_I need to tell you something else, something that had also made me feel better since the day it arrived. It was a letter, maybe more like a note. It read “I’m sorry for my sister” and it was signed by Chris. It doesn’t look like much but Kate’s brother was one of my team mates in high school, he was a year older than me and we became good friends. His name was Chris. I hope it’s him, apologizing for his sister’s sins because that would make my death much more peaceful._

_I’m finishing this letter telling you that you’ve been the best thing to ever happen to me and that I want you to live your life happily, to marry and have kids with someone that is worth it because I won’t be with you anymore and I want you to be great and have a great life without me because you deserve it and I don’t want to be a burden on your heart. Remember me as I was, a man that loved you and will ever love you until the end of your days and after._

_I love you._

_Derek._


End file.
